Interviewing
by lovemet123
Summary: This is Interviewing, where you, the fans can ask questions to your favorite characters, authors, musicians, etc, and get the best answer possible without them going haywire. Trust me, It's worth it! Don't forget to leave a review or a suggestion of who you want on the show next or to ask my guest questions. They may appear on the show. XD
1. Chapter 1

Interviewing: _**Bowser Allen**_

Crowd Cheers. Lovemet123 comes out.

L123: "Hello! Hello! Thank you. I am Lovemet123 and this is Interviewing I am so exited to be here. I am just energized today, how about you?"

Crowd cheers

L123: "OK, well you're all energized. Thank you, again. Alright, so. We have got a LOT going on for this is the first episode so it might be short. Our guest today is one who has experience in the world of gaming. 30 years! He plays the villain in the, _Super Mario Series, _and has made a cameo in the film, _Wreck-It Ralph. _On stage, his character _was _disliked for obvious reasons, but now he and his character are gaining more respect than ever. We have a lot to ask him so let's go ahead and bring him to the stage. Ladies and gentleman, the Koopa King is back. Please welcome, Bowser Allen."

Crowd cheers. Bowser comes out from back stage smiling, shakes Lovemet123's hand, and sits down on the bright red couch.

L123: "Hello, Bowser! Welcome to the show!"

Bowser Allen: "Thanks for having me!"

L123: "You sure are in a good mood today. Are you happy to being our first guess of the show?"

Bowser: "Yes. It feels like such an honor. I can't stop smiling."

L123: "OK, so let's get into it. For 30 years, you have been apart of the _Super Mario_ family, acting as the villain, who happens to have inherited your name. No one knows what it was, but the first time you appeared on that stage and did your thing, we just all believed this character is evil. Do you think he is evil?"

Bowser: "..uh...No, I don't think he is. I don't think he means to be evil. I went through every script I ever got for the role of this character, canon or fanon, and I come to the conclusion that he is misunderstood sometimes. That he does what he does because he wants some attention. When Mario comes on the scene to rescue the princess, that is what Bowser is wanting. He sees Mario as an equal when it come to strength and wants to battle him almost all the time. He always wants to test his strength against Mario. He wants to be acknowledge as an equal by Mario. I can see why. If I was in Mario's place, having to save the princess more than 100 times because the villain won't stop taking her, I'd be tired, too. Mario and I also give Mario's character props because this character is willing to continue to save the princess. If it were to happen in real life and we save her more than 50 times, we would have just said, "HELL NO! I'm tired of saving that bitch."

Crowd starts laughing

L123: "...OK, um...hehe. Uh, right now everyone is saying that Mario looks down upon you, that he is just a jerk to you backstage and that he doesn't like you in real life. How do you respond to this."

Bowser: "Well, first off, I wouldn't give a damn of what he...or anyone thought of me. I honestly think that I am doing a good job in my career as an actor, and if he don't like it, then he can kiss my ass."

Crowd burst out laughing.

Bowser: "I'm telling the truth. I don't give a damn of what anybody thinks of me. Second, I know that is a lie. Mario and I are really good friends. We did a lot of things and got to know each other really well. He hasn't shown any hostility towards me so I think it's good."

L123: "OK, well let's see if we ruin that for you."

Crowd starts laughing.

L123: "I'm messing with you. uh, on stage you don't wear anything."

Bowser: "Correction. MOST of the time I'm on stage. Canon or Fanon. In your fanfics, you have us in clothing...most of time."

L123: "I know. I'm the one that envisions it before you try it on. I did a good job if I do say so myself. We are getting off topic. You are wearing the tuxedo I made you wear for the single, Popular Song, which is Mario's collaboration with you, Sonic, and Dodger Saimone."

Bowser: "Yes, it's very nice."

Crowd chuckles as L123 stare at Bowser

L123: "...Nice? Nice? I help you become one of the most handsome characters and all it get is a nice?"

Crowd laughs hard and cheers.

Bowser: "Well what do you want me to say?"

L123: "Something other than nice."

Bowser: "OK. It's Fantastic"

Crowd laughs and cheers.

L123: "Alright, so how did it feel working with the Rio cast?"

Bowser: Um..it was good. They were a lot of fun. Blu is as clumsy as he was in the movie, so he kept dropping stuff. He knocked over a bowling ball and it almost hit me. Good thing it didn't, cause if it did, I would have knocked him out when I became conscious. Jewel was a tough cookie, yes she was. Beautiful singing, great acting...but the talking.

Crowd laughs

Bowser: Hey, don't get me wrong. I'll admit that I'm a fan of hers and I like her personality as much as anyone's...but she's one of those actresses that can't stop talking. Do you know how difficult it is the play a character when, backstage, you're hearing, "Oh my god. Do you know what that bitch Trina said to me?" She was talking to her man about this, not that he cares to know what that bitch did, but she was basically like ***impression of a woman*** "She tried to get in my face and say for me to get out of her way. That I was not gonna make it. Well, I told her ass, 'Look bitch, no one here is starting anything with you so it would be best if you back the hell off me with that shit.'" She was speaking like a ghetto Yoshi and pumped her wings into the sky, up and down, up and down, trying to emphasize everything she said to this girl. Looked like she was lifting weights, but no less, she was awesome. She just needs to work on not talking when the camera is rolling and she is back stage with nothing to do. Nico...suave and debonair, just like me. He's definitely a canary who can sing his heart out, on stage or off. I'm a critic when it comes to people having problems they need to work on and I address them publicly. It has surprised me that I found nothing on him...well now that I think about it...

Crowd giggles

Bowser: The only flaw he has is that he is shy.

Crowd burst with laughter.

Bowser: I know what you're thinking. How did I come up with that idea? He doesn't look shy, but you have to remember that the Nico in the movie is much different from the one you see in real life. I first saw him in Rio and I thought he was a cool guy...then I met him. (Crowd giggles) I wouldn't blame him, though. He hasn't played any games before so he didn't know about me. He got scared.

L123: Did he yell?

Bowser:...It was...well it wasn't really a yell. More like a scream. What you have to understand is that it's a carnivore to small bird. To him, I am a giant monster with sharp teeth. He doesn't know me as Bowser the actor from Super Mario, so he sees me as a monster. So I expected him to be scared, but not like that.  
>His scream wasn't the regular "oh god, don't do that to me" screams. I was more like a "screaming terror" scream. You know what that is, right?<p>

L123: I don't think I do.

Bowser: It's the kind of scream you hear in the movies. He had like this girl scream that I didn't understand. (L123 and Crowd laughing) He was screaming for help. He thought he was going to get eaten. He told me to let go of him. Tears were rushing down his face. He was shaking as if there was an earthquake. (L123 and Crowd still laughing) He was flapping his right wing because his left wing was in my hand. I thought he was having a seizure. (L123 and Crowd laugh harder) When he finally stopped, he asked me, "Why won't you let go of me?" I said, "Calm down, Nico. It's just a fucking handshake." (L123 and Crowd start dying) He was just so oblivious to the fact that I was-OK, hold on, now. There are two reasons why I would never eat him. Two reasons. (Bowser puts up the two-fingered "peace out" sign and mouths the words, 'Two of them'. Crowd chuckles) Reason One, I'm a fan of Nico's music. The canary can sing. Unbelievably talented. There's not a reason in the world I would find to mess with a fine talent. Second, I'm not the vicious carnivore he thought I was. I'm not a mindless killer just to eat meat. I love meat, but I hate it raw. You have to be absolutely insane or disgusting to eat living, walking meat. If your gonna give me meat, at least cook it first. (Crowd chuckles) Do you know how unhealthy raw meat is? Not only does it taste terrible, it's very fattening. Most of the meat you eat should be cooked, seasoned well with Slap-Ya-Mama Cajun seasoning, and served with an abundance of vegetables. Look at me! Do you see this? (Bowser shows off his Muscle Mass lean body. Crowd Cheers). Do you see this? Everybody wants this kind of body. You think I got this body just exercising? You have to eat right, too. Food is such a terrible thing to waste. I've got enough to feed my family, kids in Africa are fucking starving, and you're going to try to serve me raw meat, you cheap ass motherfuckers? I don't think so. In reality, I don't think I can tolerate a grown man acting like that. If it were a movie, it would be fine because Nico's character is a small bird. In real life, he's fucking half my size, so there is no excuse. There's Pedro. Knows how to keep a beat. Awesome guy to hang around, but again, he's acts ghetto.

Crowd laughs

Bowser: Seriously? He's a really great guy, I'm not trying to insult him, but think about it. He's a big-belly Cardinal, he talks like a ghetto yoshi, and when someone tries to explain their selves to him, he rolls his neck and says, "Mm-hmm." Um...and Rafael and Luiz were legit.

L123: So I hear that your son, Bowser Koopa Allen Jr. will be working with you on Charmed MxS, along with Mario, Sonic, and the rest of the gang.

Bowser (Smiling widely): Yes, my son will be coming on Charmed MxS. It's sad actually, because my stage son, Arron Carter is leaving the show so that my real life son can replace him and be Bowser Jr.

Crowd awes at this terrible news.

Bowser: Hey! Calm it down. You knew this was going to happen.

Crowd chuckles

Bowser: Even though we lost a good actor, we have a lot of things planned for Charmed MxS. This, you just have to read to find out how my son gets in the episodes.

L123: Is this the first time you'll be working with him?

Bowser: No, this would be the second. The first time I worked with him was in a story on Fur Affinity, under name of, _"__Roommates: __These Are My Reflections"_

Crowd Cheers and Woops

Bowser (grins): Ah! I knew some of you guys would know what I'm talking about. For those that don't know what I'm talking about, it is a side story to _Roommates_, corresponding to Junior's past.

L123: Did Mario join you?

Bowser: No. Dreamous and Spelankar Sal, the directors of Roommates, wanted us to be a real world family with real world problems and as of now, they have a large fan base of...I think 10,000?

L123: 10,000? So, basically, they could be nominated for an award?

Bowser: Yeah, if that's what the fans want. (mouths "Vote for us")

Crowd laughs.

L123: Hehe, OK. So we have your family, but there are also the Roommates family. Who was the most interesting to meet?

Bowser: The Draco twins! Hands down. They were probably the most interesting boys I've ever met.

L123: Well, what about Hanbei?

Bowser: Hanbei has been with us from the beginning so I know him. I first met Hanbei when Roy brought him over to the house. 15 years and people just now realized that Hanbei has been with us before we even started Super Mario?

L123: Well, we are sorry that we couldn't be there witness it in person! I also hear you are starting you're own music career.

Bowser: I have been toying with the idea and I think it will be something I'll enjoy. Right now, I only released Mockingbird which features Hanbei, When I'm Gone which features my son Junior, Funky DJ which I did with Sonic, Wild Ones which I did with Mario, Roar which I did with James P. Sullivan, a remix of Royals, Tennis Court, and Team which all were with Stitch!, and the recently released Ease Off The Liquor which features Nico. I think it's going to be some fun.

L123: OK, now it's fan time. Where the fans ask their questions and Bowser will answer. Our first person is MarcAnthonyLOPEZ. He wants to ask you a serious question.

Bowser: Fire away, Marc.

Marc: Hello, Bowser. I was wondering, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Bowser remains silent, trying to process what this fan just said. Crowd starts laugh at the sudden silence.

Bowser: Well, you see Marc...I'm already living my dream. (Puts his hand to crowd)

Crowd start wooing, clapping, and whistling.

Bowser: Yep, living the dream buddy boy!

L123: OK, our next person goes by Langdon. He has a series of questions he wants to ask you, and I'm pretty sure that he will ask at least one question that has already been answered.

Bowser: OK

Langdon: Hi, Bowser! Just want to say that I'm a huge fan! I think you're awesome. I have only dreamed of ever getting to speak to you.

Bowser: Well, thank you. That means a lot. I didn't know someone liked me enough to think I was awesome.

Langdon: Yeah, I'm the president of a fan club known as _The Better Bowser Club._

Bowser: Awesome! Nice to meet you, Mr. President. Hey, Mario. I have my own fan club!

Langdon: What would you say is the greatest accomplishment in your life?

Bowser: ...Um...I think that that's a question you need to ask me when I'm ready to retire. At this time of my life, it's hard to say what is my greatest accomplishment. So far...I think Roommates, Super Mario, and music are my greatest accomplishments.

Langdon: Why do you kidnap Peach?

Bowser: That is a question for _Super Mario's_ Bowser Koopa, not me. I personally wouldn't kidnap the princess but as I said earlier, he does it for attention. He wants people to pay some attention, even if he is viewed as a bad guy. He just can't express his feelings as easily. It's like young Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke wants you to believe his is never going to change and that he and Naruto were never friends, but he sees it as his way of expressing his feelings.

Langdon: What's it like going into outer space?

Bowser: Oh My God! That is a story I have got to tell you guys! While we were planning the game, _Super Mario Galaxy, _we were trying to figure out where we wanted to go. Really, there was nowhere else in the world to go to because we have already been everywhere. So the directors decided to shoot the beginning and ending scenes and then take the rest to outer space. Now, we have never left off the ground like that so every single one of us was super terrified of going into space. In outer space, the is no air, so what if the ship stopped working? We were all terrified. Then, most fucked-up thing happened.

Crowd started giggling.

Bowser: Someone opened the hatch door...and not a single one of us had a helmet on.

Crowd sound "ooh"

Bowser: Yep. We were all being sucked out the door, trying to hold on to things. Eventually, we are all sucked out and we all started writing our wills. Then, I took a deep breath and I found that I was breathing fine. In the back of my head, I shouted, 'They lied to me! So, I we continued on with the story. What they had me do is- we shot all of my scenes first and then they sent me back to California so I could continue filming for _T.A.M.R. _and that was basically how that story went and the storyline was good, the places were beautiful, the game became a success.

Langdon: OK, What's your favorite movie?

Bowser: Hmm...I don't really have one. I haven't watched a lot of movies because most of the time that I was watching TV, it was Super Mario.

Crowd begins laughing.

Bowser: Stop laughing! It's OK now, because I'm living one of my dreams, but I was serious. I don't know what it was, but there was something about it that made an emotional connection to me. If Mario was sad, I'd be sad, sometimes even to the point of crying. If he was happy, I was happy. If he got mad, I got mad. So I didn't watch a lot of movies, but there were some that I did watch. The one I liked out of those was...

L123: Star Wars?

Bowser: …Eh. Not what I'd call a masterpiece.

L123: What? You didn't like Star Wars?

Bowser: It's not that I don't like Star Wars, there was just something that didn't seem right to me when I did watch it. Later on in my life, I come to find that it was the graphics. I disliked the graphics. Like, you could tell there was green screen. Everything was fake and I guess I wasn't as immersed into the story as I would have liked. If I was, I wouldn't have notice everything that was fake. Uh...right now the one movie I liked out of all the movies I did see, excluding Super Mario films...would be...Lilo & Stitch.

Langdon: Who is the mother of Bowser Jr.?

Bowser: That, my good man, is a very good question. Who did bring Junior into this world? Claudia did.

L123: ...You don't mean Claudia Koopa that was mentioned in Roommates, do you?

Bowser: The very same one. Hey, give her a hand for bringing my son into this world. (Starts clapping)

L123 and Crowd claps and cheers.

Langdon: If you had one good thing to say about Mario, what would it be?

Bowser: Oh my god! Where do I even begin? I could give you 200 plus nice things about Mario. $0.25 a comment. (Grins widely)

Langdon: Are you single?

Bowser: Unfortunely for you, no, I'm not. Right now, I'm dating that green lovable dinosaur, Yoshi. Hey, give me your number and I'll call you if it doesn't work out. Haha.

L123 (looks down at touch screen): Oh wow! He sent his phone number!

Bowser: ...You can't be serious! Really?

L123 shows Bowser the number to Langdon's cell. Bowser and Crowd starts dying.

Bowser: Hehe, Dude, you're gonna get me killed!

Crowd laughs harder.

Bowser: Let me tell you right now. Yoshi don't play!

Langdon: Which do you prefer: Chuckola Cola or Shroomshakes?

Bowser: Actually, neither. They're both disgusting in their own ways and people still drink them? I bet the majority of them are Yoshis. I don't like them. They both smell and taste like ass and not the good kind.

Langdon: Do you have any regrets in life?

Bowser: Again that is a question you will have to ask me when I'm retired.

Langdon: If you had a favorite vehicle, what would it be?

Bowser: I don't really have a favorite. I'm not a picky person to be honest. If you want me to choose, though, then I go with the Hummer series. It's funny actually, since Roy literally owns the Pink Hummer that is seen in T.A.M.R.

Langdon: How do you feel about thousands to millions of people looking at porn of you?

Bowser: …...

Crowd Laughs

Bowser: Well, honestly, as long as you don't have me raping random people, I'm fine with it.

Crowd Laughs harder.

L123: OK, thank you, Langdon. Now our next person goes by the name, jtbirdACC

jtbirdACC: Bowser, what is your opinion on the Starbeans Cafe?

Bowser: Don't you even get me started on that place! Make me pay 50 bucks for Nasty ass coffee made by a nasty ass bitch! That coffee is probably the world coffee in the world. I remember Mario throwing his cup and it hitting some random stranger's windshield. I bet the driver didn't expect that.

L123: OK, and our final question comes from a guy named Matthew.

Matthew: Hey, Bowser. Can you burn my school down?

Crowd ohs in shock and surprise at the question.

Bowser: Hehehaha, W-Why would you want me to do that?

Matthew: Because, isn't it obvious?

Bowser: Hahaha, well sure. (Sarcastic) I'll burn your school down. I would love to burn a school down just to get my ass in jail. (continues to laugh) Th-that actually reminds me of of a time I burn my teacher's car because I didn't want to go to school, either. So, I know how you feel.

L123: OK, well thank you so much for coming to talk with us. Helping us start the series. Everybody, it's the Koopa King, Bowser Allen and don't worry if you did get your questions asked because he will be back someday.

Crowd starts cheering.

L123: Don't forget to buy _Super Mario Galaxy 2 _andcheck out_ Roommates: These Are My Reflections _at_user/roommates/ _to see Bowser in action. Follow Bowser's music page on my DeviantART and Fur Affinity userpages at _ .com _and _ user/lovemet123_ to see what is coming up next for him, and don't forget to add me as an alert or a watch to catch the best of the best. Good night!


	2. Chapter 2

Crowd Cheers

Lovemet123: Hello, again. Thank you for coming back for a second episode of Interviewing. This is exciting. Do you agree?

Crowd Woops

L123: Ok, well our second guest is someone who has been around for a long time, even though I just met him. From what I heard, he has a troubled background, but had more than a regular family to help him get back up. He goes by the name Trey because he hates his actual name, but we are going to use it anyway. Please welcome, Treidon Imawano!

Crowd Cheers

Trey comes up to the staging, smiling, and shakes hands with Lovemet123. Trey sits on the sofa.

L123: Hello there, Trey! Welcome to the show!

Treidon Imawano: Thank you for having me.

L123: This might be the first interview you've had. How do you feel?

Trey: An interesting question to say the least. However, I'm confident that I'll do just fine

L123: Is this your first interview?

Trey: Yes it is.

L123: Cool! So, you look good today. Whatchu you got going on?

Trey: My signature outfit of course. My red finger-less gloves and bandanna, along with my grey sleeveless hoodie and jeans. Also, I never leave home without my headphones!

L123: OK, how much did you spend all together to put that outfit on, if you spent any money on it.

Trey: The clothes I'm not sure. As for the headphones, they were a gift from my uncle Gaisei

L123: Gaisei? You mean Hanbei's uncle mentioned in T.A.M.R?

Trey: Well, Hanbei is his adopted son. I'm actually his biological nephew.

L123: Well, you have starred in a documentary type movie that not only was based on a true story, but also starred some of the cast of T.A.M.R, most notably Hanbei. How long have you two known each other?

Trey: Hmm, it would have to be...going on five and a half years since I met him. It's unfortunate, to say the least, that the first few months of knowing him weren't pleasant ones...Simply put, I went through a...traumatic event and had a four month period of silence. Not the best first impression to give, but in the end, Hanbei got me talking again.

L123: I heard that your mother was drunk and she tried to cut you.

Trey: I won't deny that that is true.

Crowd Awes.

L123: My god, that terrible. How did you get out of there?

Trey: I ran. I ran far, I ran fast.

L123: Didn't you tell the police or someone?

Trey: I um... Told my uncle. And... Wait a sec, what kind of interview is this?

Crowd laughs

L123: What do you mean? This is Interviewing. I treat my guests as if they are my friends because I am that kind of person. If I'm getting too somewhere too personal for you, then tell me and we will move on. I have a bunch of questions for you that don't even relate to this that I could ask you.

Trey: I'd much rather prefer it if could change the subject...please.

L123 (looks to audience, then back at Trey): Alright, but I'm sorry for caring about you.

Crowd laughs

Trey: Haha. I-It's alright. It's just a very hard topic to discuss.

L123: Alright, that's fine. Well, speaking of Roommates, special news has been confirmed by actor and comedian Diogo Kagami, who you know as Hanbei, that he was getting married to his Roommates co-worker, American rapper, Roy Allen. How do you feel about that news? Honestly, I'm excited.

Trey: It's good news to say the least. If anything, it's annoying that it took them this long to announce their love for each other.

L123: Yeah, I think we all felt that way. Since Roommates is based on a true story, we can also concur that Junior felt the same way. Have you met him? I would like to think you have if you were on the set of T.A.M.R.

Trey: I've yet to meet him unfortunately. Mainly because my time spend with Hanbei was primarily spent in Japan. My good friend Johnathan has told me numerous things about him, though.

L123: looks to audience

Crowd woops, some whistle.

L123: Heh heh heh, I think you all know what that means!

Crowd laughs

Trey looks at L123 with confusion.

L123: That basically means I was hoping you said yes, but I'd still be prepared if you said no. (stands up) Everyone, please welcome to the stage to join Trey, it's Bowser Koopa Allen Jr!

Crowd Woops and Cheers as the 22-year old heart throb came out, shook Lovemet's hand and sat next to Trey.

Trey: Well well well. Color me surprised

Junior (smiling): What?

L123: Trey, I feel like you knew this was going to happen.

Trey (Stares at Junior): No, no I can honestly say I didn't expect to see this man today.

Junior: This man?

L123: It's funny that you are here, Junior. You're father was in the last episode.

Junior: Really?

L123: Yeah, I really didn't think about till now.

Junior snickers, Crowd laughs.

L123: That was never on my mind. I just thought about how you and Jojo were together and he never said anything about Trey to you.

Junior: No, he didn't, but it was on the news a few years ago. (Turns to Trey) This guy found you and took you in after some woman's tragic death...said they found you on the street? [/QUOTE]

Trey: That news article, couldn't be wronger. I wasn't found on the street, I ran to my uncle's house, and he took me in.

Junior: OK, I thought there was something off about it.

L123: My question is how you knew about Trey, but Johnathan never told you.

Junior: Well, the news didn't actually say his name. Someone on MyFace posted a link to the news post and said, "Please have Treidon "Trey" Imawano in your prayer" and I thought OK, sure hope he's alright.

Trey: Funny how fate can link people together.

L123: Yeah it is. You don't seem happy to know that he knows you.

Trey: Suffice it to say that if I'd met him three years ago, I'd be disgusted with him. Now however, I am very happy to meet him.

Junior: Wha-why?

Trey: I don't rightfully care for people who destroy my friends, that's why.

Junior: What the huh? What is that supposed to mean?

Trey: An hour and a half. That is how long I spent talking to Jojo, calming him down, after you broke his heart.

Crowd Oohs

Junior: ...Oh...that. I know what you're talking about and (starts tearing up)...I-I take full responsibility for it.

L123: Does it hurt to think about it?

Junior: Yeah, just a little. I have moved on with...m-my new boyfriend Gian...but everytime I that about how me and Jojo broke up... (covers his face)

Crowd Awes

Trey: ...The past is over and done with.

Junior: I know, but that one mistake...I-I'm sorry. He wasn't the only one who got hurt.

Trey: I understand. I just wanted to remind you.

Junior: I don't want to be reminded because it makes me think about me losing Giancarlo to anyone because a stupid mistake that could have been avoided if I just told the truth. (continues to sob)

L123: Hey, hey, hey. This is Interviewing, not a soap opera. There shall be no crying in here. (Widens eyes for seriousness.)

Trey: Then by all means, take the reigns and fire off the next question.

L123: OK. Someone get this man a tissue!

Crowd laughs as someone from behind stage brings Junior tissues and walks back off. Junior wipes his face.

L123: OK, so Trey, what kind of music are you into?

Trey: I listen to most anything. I do like video games scores a lot.

L123: Ok, are Roy and Hanbei apart of the list?

Trey: Hmm, I've never had much of a chance to hear them sing. 

Junior: Well, Roy's a rapper. Hanbei sings. Roy raps to everything, but mostly to dance music. Hanbei does everything too, mostly Pop, Dance, J-Pop, and Brazilian.

L123: They're good at it, too!

Junior: Do you have a song to show him?

L123: Always. Do you want to hear one right now, Trey?

Trey: Why not?

L123: Alright, everyone. Song time! Roy and Hanbei have always been together, despite the fact that they are solo artists. This is proven by their recent marriage. Now they come together to bring a song that is beautiful in its own little way. It's Roy Allen ft. Diogo Kagami-Allen from Roy's upcoming fourth album, Pink Letters To My Periwinkle Bei-Bei. This is "Perfume"

Crowd cheers as the song starts.

view/12841986/

Trey: Hmm, very good. They make quite the team it would seem.

Junior: Oh you have no idea. Heheh.

Trey: I'm quite certain I don't need the full details.

Junior: Hey Lovemet123. Did you know worturtles, male and female, could get pregnant?

L123: Yes, I did. Why?

Trey: Oh dear God...

Crowd laughs and Cheers.

L123: I think I know where this is going.

Trey: Unfortunately, so do I.

Junior: ...I honestly don't believe that you know how happy they are about it.

Trey: I know exactly how thrilled they must be. Looking at it from an analytical point of view though, it's just an odd concept to think of a male carrying a child.

L123: It is kind of strange. Honestly, I think you are lying.

Junior pulls out a pic, walks to lovemet and places it on his desk.

Junior: Is that proof enough for you?

Trey: Hmm, interesting.

L123: Look at this people. It's the doctor showing Hanbei a catscan.

Crowd cheers

L123: There is the baby. This is...

Junior pulls out another pic and gives it to lovemet.

L123: OK, this is interesting. Hanbei took the test...he shows positive. That's a true sign.

Trey: Yes, but if you look at this from a knowledge based point of view, it's physically impossible for a male to be pregnant, unless they are in the process of a sex change.  
>My God this is turning less into an interview and more into an episode of Jerry Springer...<p>

L123: This is enough to prove that theory wrong!

Crowd Cheers in agreement.

Trey: Hmmm

Junior: Don't think about it. Just know that it happened and Roy and Hanbei are going to be parents!

Crowd Cheers

Trey: I suppose...

L123: Junior, I honestly think that Hanbei will kill you if he knew that you showed this to us.

Junior: …Yeah, probably. Just pray for me, guys.

L123: OK. Trey, are you a gamer? If so, what games do you play?

Trey: I play RPGs mainly, I'm also quite skilled in fighter games. Especially Guilty Gear

Junior: YOU PLAY GUILTY GEAR, TOO?

Trey: I've lived with Hanbei, how is that even a question?

Junior: What character?

Trey: I specialize with Chipp Zanuf

Junior: Really? My character is May. I challenge you, Trey, to one game. (Grins)

Trey: We'll, Hanbei HAS become too easy for me. Maybe you'll offer me more of a challenge

Junior: He was never that way with us.

Trey: Heheh, to think that all this time you perceived HIM as the real threat

Junior: Oh, well then he hasn't told you the darker side of the story.

Trey (Alters voice to sound like Roy): Dis gonna be good.

Crowd Laughs

Junior goes to Trey and whispers the few times him or his family were put into danger because of Hanbei's choices, including the incident with a leomon that stole Junior bike.

Trey: The Archie incident? Hard to believe that you're still lingering on that...

Junior: Doesn't matter. That just shows that he will go to the extreme to get things done, ESPECIALLY if it has to do with my family, which are his.

Trey: You are aware that he killed a man to save Billy, Jimmy, and I right?

Junior: Of course. He can never keep something like that from us.

Trey: You mean he couldn't keep it from Roy. YOU sneaked behind the door and listened in on the conversion!

Junior: Well...whatever.

Crowd starts giggling.

Junior: Hey! Don't laugh. That's horrible!

Crowd continues laughing.

Junior: I'm sorry, but I'm not a violent person. I'm a friend. I'm your friend! I would never do anything to intentionally harm another. I just think that it's a little too much to do something like that to any lizza. This guy just stole my bike. It wasn't important enough to pull a gun trick.

Crowd busts out laughing.

Trey: If the crowd likes that, perhaps I should indulge them in the other times Hanbei has thrown you under the proverbial bus.

Crowd laughs louder.

L123: Haha..sh-sh-sh! N-no..No- more Haha..We-We have a show to do.

Trey: ...riddle me this. There once was a young Koopa who was curious about his own sexuality. So he took to watching his mentor in the shower

Crowd starts dying.

Trey: Hehehe, Hanbei should've never taken that wager.

Junior: ...FUCK, TreIII! We Forgot about the wager!

Trey: Hehehe

L123: OK, back to business. Trey, do you have a job other than being an actor?

Trey: I'm a neurobiologist.

L123: Is that fun for you?

Trey: I find it enjoyable, as it helps to further my Psychological studies.

Junior: ...Is there something we don't have in common...other than looks?

Trey: ...You're more of a people person that I am.

Junior: But is a neurobiologist what you want to be?

Trey: Yes

Junior: OK thought you wanted to be a Psychologist

Trey: That's my minor along with my doctorate dissertation.

L123: OK, what is your most embarrassing moment.

Trey: Falling flat on my face when I tripped over a microphone cord during a karaoke evening.

L123: Oh! Are you a good singer?

Trey: The ability to alter my voice, thanks to Hanbei, has helped quite a bit in that apartment.

L123: What kind of music?

A lot of different stuff. Mainly rock. Oh, I did help Johnathan with some songs awhile back for a CD he made.

Junior: ...The CD...he meant to give...me.

Trey: ...Um, so anyway, Lovemet123. What other questions you got for me?

L123: ...

Crowd giggles

L123: Something's going on here! Uh, Are you dating anyone?

Trey: Um, no, no I'm not.

L123: Do you still have the hots for Junior's "kitty"?

Crowd Oohs

Trey: (Face goes into a deep blush) Um, we're still friends and all. We've never tried to date really.

Junior: WHAT!? You were in love with my "Kitty"?

Crowd laughs at Junior's outburst.

Trey: Well, he did say that if it wasn't for the fact that I was leaving for Japan, we could have dated.

Junior: Oh man, guess I wasn't the first after all

Crowds starts dying.

Trey: Don't worry, nothing happened. He just gave me a peck on the cheek upon telling him some stuff about me.

Junior looked into Trey's eyes. Silence filled the air before it was broken by the laughter of the crowd.

Junior (creepy witch voice): Don't touch me kitty. My precious. My precious.

Crowd laughs harder from Junior's randomness.

Trey: ...I'm...not quite sure how to answer that.

L123 (Laughing): ...Just don't. OK, just from your interaction with Junior, do you think the two of you could be good friends?

Trey: It's quite possible. However I'll probably have to keep constant tabs on my sanity after spending extending periods of time with him and his family.

L123: That includes Hanbei, right?

Trey: Well, Hanbei has never made me question my sanity. Mainly because of how put together he is.

Junior: You've seen someone else then. Cause Hanbei, despite who he is, doesn't have much sanity.

Trey: I'm basing it as Hanbei, versus your family as a whole...

Junior: Bitch, please have you even met my family?

Trey: Well, you are the spitting image of your father, and if your father is like you, then I can only imagine what your siblings must be like.

Junior: Well he's not like me...he's actually worse than me.

Crowd laughs at Junior's honesty 

Trey: Thank you for further proving my point.

L123: Trey, this would be a good time to ask. Are you familiar with Giancarlo Rosato?

Trey: Giancarlo? Hmm... Oh yes, I was in his tour group freshman year at AU

L123: He is an art major and one of two stars in the web-comic, Roommates.

Trey: An art major eh? Comparatively speaking, he appears to fall short of my scholastic rating.

Junior: You don't know. He'll still learning so reserve that opinion for later, please.

Trey: (Performs a nerve pinch on Junior causing him to pass out.) AS I WAS SAYING. Comparatively speak, he fall short of my scholastic rating. But I have nothing against him for it.  
>I'm sure he is quite the intelligent anthrokind. I mean he did pick Junior after all.<p>

L123 looks at Trey with an "Are you serious?" face.

L123: You sure that it was a bright decision for him?

Trey: Meh, Hanbei did something similar to him awhile back. He'll be fine. Feel free to keep asking me questions, he'll be out for a few more minutes.

L123: I wasn't talking about him.

Trey: Oh...

L123: I was talking about Gian choosing him as his boyfriend

Trey: Jojo speaks nothing but high praises of him now, so I believe that Gian has chosen a good guy.

L123: But I mean in a way in which you don't know anything about him

Trey: While it is true and don't know him fully, I feel like I can critique his decision to pursue Junior.

L123: OK, well, just cause I'm in the mood, (stands up) I would like to show Gian's voice! Here he is with Mario, it's "The Guy You Lost To Cocaine"

Crowd cheers as the song plays

view/12918502/

Trey: Very nice

There both Italian, and Italians are known for their singing, so I just decided to bring this up.

Trey: Junior'd probably have something to say about that.

L123: Probably. Well, more song I want to ask. Have you here Michael Wizowski & James P. Sullivan's "Dance Apocalyptic?"

Trey: Hmm, I believe so.

L123: Can you Dance Apocalyptic?

Trey: Ehehehe... I can't dance.

L123: How do you know?

Trey: I'd...rather drop the subject

Alright, fine then. Can we ask who has been an inspiration you?

Trey: An inspiration? Hmm...who has been an inspiration for me? This is a tough one

L123: It can not be Diogo Kagami

Trey: No...If anything, he was rival for me. But growing up how I did, I never really thought much of the inspiration that made me keep going.

L123: OK. We can skip that. Since you do know Kagami, how did you feel about the song PonPonPon, which was a project of his that feature Yoshi.

Trey: Truth be told, I haven't heard it. Eheheh... (Looks down at Junior) if he isn't conscious yet, I'll bet $10 he fell asleep.

L123: Hold on, Camera man! Bring the bull horn! Give it to Trey.

Trey: This is so wrong, yet feel so right. (Blows the horn in Junior ear)

Junior: AH! Shit! Did you really have to do that?

Trey: Did you really have to be unconscious for so long?

L123: OK, Junior. What do you think about the music vid for Hanbei's "PonPonPon"

Junior: O-hoh man. I remember those days. They were the days!

Trey: Care to enlighten us further?

Junior: I think that the best part about it is that nii-chan just stands there for the whole video while everything else crazy is going on around him.

Trey: Not even remotely surprising

Junior: Nii-chan just standing there while everything else goes on is not a surprise. It's the crazy things that went on that he stood for.

L123: Just so everyone can get a refresher of the song, here it is. Hanbei Kagami ft. Yoshi, it's PonPonPon.

Crowd cheers for song as it plays.

watch?v=yzC4hFK5P3g

Trey: ...Hanbei has quite the...interesting taste in music.

L123: Here's something more settle then. It's Candy Candy by Hanbei:

watch?v=UoK8DaJRDaM [/QUOTE]

Trey: No word in my extensive vocabulary could even come close to describing that.

L123: But was it good?

Trey: It was interesting...Not really my thing.

L123: OK. Well how do you take hugs?

Trey: (Pounces you to the ground in a big hug) Like that.

Lovemet123 hugs back

Crowd awes

Junior: Hey, I want to join! (Gets in the group hugs)

Trey quickly maneuvers himself so he was on top of Junior

Junior: Hey, that's cheating!

L123: It's a hug, Junior. Take it or leave it.

Crowd laughs

Trey: About time he did some taking, eh Junia-kou?

L123: I agree

Trey: See, even the host agrees.

Junior: ...You'll never catch me!

Trey: (Grabs Junior by the neck and lifts him off the ground with a smile on my face and eyes closed) You were saying?

L123: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! That kind of physical contact is not allowed. Release him.

Trey: Fiiiiiiiine (drops him)

L123: OK, what plans do you have for the future?

Trey: To further my studies in the psychiatric field in order to aid others. I want nothing more than to help people.

L123: OK, just out of curiosity, did you save Hanbei at any point? I want to think that in the real world that he's not diabetic but he is very skinny.

Trey: The fact of the matter is that he is indeed a Diabetic. We actually had one instance where it was a long day and his blood sugar was low, he actually collapsed and I had to rush him to the hospital.

Crowd gasps

L123: Oh my!

Trey: Nothing to worry about though. It was a simple case of exhaustion. We'd been training all day in the hot sun without a break.

L123: Yeah well hopefully, he is careful. What about Roy?

Trey: Roy is...(snicker)...well, Roy is Roy.

L123: I mean did you have to save him?

Trey: Tch, Roy's to stubborn to save.

L123: I imagine that.

Junior: Really, the only one that I know to save him other than my dad and I is Hanbei.

Trey: I still can't believe that moron drove himself to the hospital when he fractured his arm...

Junior: Well, that's Roy for ya.

L123: I guess we can agree that though his common sense may not be the best, he definitely can make up for it by his epic rap skill, especially when he is with Hanbei, ignoring the fact he is a football coach at the same time.

Trey: I suppose

L123: OK, someone wants to ask as question.

AerogamaStormFenix:Oh so..Trey what are some things you'd like to do in life?

Trey: I'd love the opportunity to travel the world.

L123: Oh, to where?

Trey: Anywhere really, I've seen much of japan bit there's always Italy, France, China, etc.

L123: So, you are visiting the U.S to be on this show. How do you feel about it. What do you think of the U.S so far.

Tery: Hey, I'm US born, haha.

L123: Really? Oh cool!

Trey: Yup!

L123: Are you into anime?

Trey: I'm more into the games than shows

L123: What games?

Trey: Guilty Gear, kingdom Hearts, and The World Ends With You

L123: Awesome, who is your best character?

Trey: Chipp Zanuff

L123: What were your best and worst moments for this game.

Trey: The first time I beat Hanbei was great, it sucked when he beat me with a 54 hit combo finishing with an instant kill.

L123: What's it like?

Trey: Can you be more specific?

L123: To have that feeling?

Trey: It's like getting the middle finger, from middle finger.

L123: That's...a wierd way to put it but ok! We're almost out of time so I want to ask is there some work, Roommates related or not, that you want us to look out for?

Trey: I can't give any details, just keep an eye out.

L123: Ok and Junior do you want to say something before we go?

Junior: The same. Just keep an eye out.

L123: And you will be back next time for a full interview since you were only a guest for this episode, right.

Junior: Most Definitely. You can be sure of that.

L123: OK, well Thank you both for coming out today!

Trey: And for having me, Arigato.

Junior: You are welcome.

Crowd cheers

L123: OK, & thank you guys for being here. Again, check out_ Roommates: These Are My Reflections _at _www . Furaffinity __user / roommates / _to see Junior in action. Follow Roy and Hanbei's music page on my DeviantART and Fur Affinity userpages at _lovemet123 . Deviantart __. __C__om _and _www . Furaffinity __user/lovemet123_ to see what is coming up next for them, and don't forget to add me as an alert or a watch to catch the best of the best. Don't forget to check out Trey at _www . Furaffinity user/xernicolas. _Good night!


	3. Chapter 3

Theme music plays.

Crowd cheer.

Lovemet123 walks out on stage.

L123: Hello, good people who have come to this fanfic series! This is the third episode that I'm just so giddy for! How about you?

Crowd cheers.

L123: Yess! Yess! You guys will love who I have for you today! This next guest is actually a group, the first group to come on the show and, as far as I know, the first indie group to be on the show, not just in music, but in games, too! You might not expect them to be as ADORABLE as I found them to be when you first hear about them, but you'll get the chance to actually meet them in person! This group recently released their self-titled debut album, and it's racking up #1's like nobody's business. They'll even be performing one of their songs here on the show later! SO with a lot of ground to cover, please welcome the most awesome group I've ever met, The Freddy Fazbear Band!

Crowd cheers as the 4 members walked on stage to shake my hand or exchange kisses on the cheek, before sitting down on the nice red couch.

L123: Hello! Hello Hello! Hey! They are here!

Crowd dies down, ready to hear what is to be said.

L123: Welcome to the show, guys!

Freddy: Thank you for having us.

L123: OK, so first thing I wanna get to, personally, is your names. You all have your stage names, but are they the real names?

Freddy: Well, kinda. They are more like nicknames or shortened versions of our names. Like mine is Freddy Fazbear. My full name is Fredrick Anderson Fazbear.

L123: Awesome! Nice name by the way.

Freddy: Thanks.

L123: And as we've seen in the game and we hear in your music, you are the lead singer of the band. What about your friends?

Freddy looks to Bonnie.

Bonnie: Mine is my first name, so it's Bonnie Bunneston, and I recently got married to this big lug here. (Bonnie nudges Freddy)

Crowd awes at the cuteness as Freddy looked away with a nervous blushing smile.

Bonnie: So, now, I'm Bonnie Bunneston-Fazbear, but some like to call me Bonnie B. too.

L123: Oh kind of like a honey bee?

Bonnie: ...Sort of.

L123: OK very nice. very nice. And you rock the guitar of course. How about you, Chica? (L123 turns to Chica)

Chica: Mine is a nickname by the boys, so that they know I'm a girl, which I'm a woman. My name is Charolette Germonatta.

L123: Ooh! Got a bit of italian in your background I see. That's a very classy last name.

Chica: Mmm...Sure why not.

L123: And you play the keys, right?

Chica: That and I give back vocals, like Bonnie.

L123: OK and now Foxy the Pirate!

Crowd cheers as Foxy lowers his ears and chuckles a bit.

Foxy: Yarg, Matey. You'd be thrown into disbelief when I say to ye, That I don't actually act as a pirate, my friend.

L123: ...Really now.

Foxy: I promise ye. (Return to normal voice) I'm just a regular guy.

Crowd cheers as the sound of Foxy speaking regular English was not something they were all used to. Foxy laughs lightly at lovemet's confusion.

L123: Woh...you guys...I've just had my mind blown.

Foxy: Yep! And my name is a nickname, too, for I've been called "Foxy Man". My real name is Foxanna Christintine Jenson.

Lovemet looks at Foxy as crowd laughs at the awkward silence.

L123: ...Fox-anna?

Foxy: No, you say it, "Fohsanna". The "X" is silent.

Lovemet123 and crowd laugh a little.

L123: That's a very silly name for a guy to have, Foxy.

Foxy: Ha! You're the one to talk, Lovemet123.

Crowd laughs a little.

Foxy: My name doesn't sound like it came from a dating site!

L123: ...Touche. But, in any case, you are the awesome drummer of this band.

Foxy: Yes, and these guys are awesome to work with. (Gesters to his bandmates)

L123: OK, so let's talk about before your career, as FFB. Your life before all of this. How was it?

Freddy: Uh...Our lives were actually no different from the lives of a regular group of friends that like to hang out everyday and went to school, actually it was more of college, and we all had a great love for music, so we decided to become a band. We literally played at a pizza place, uh...was it…

Bonnie & Chica: Tom's?

Freddy: Was it? OK, yeah, it was at Tom Harley's Pizza Palace that was kinda of like Chuck-E-Cheez's, who's a good friend of ours by the way, with an arcade like setting and stuff. We would go up there and do songs that everyone would know and sing a long to, like kids songs, you know, "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" and we'd clap with the children and parents. We'd also do ones like Hokey Pokey, when we would use our instruments to play the melody. And then we would go home to a house that we all share and pay for, and we would make up our own songs in hopes of having an album out one day.

L123: And it seems that you all were able to do so! And good thing you did. It had went to #1 for 8 weeks and was certified double platinium.

Crowd cheers for the band.

L123: Good job, very good job.

Freddy: Thanks for the supprt you guys! (Reaches for the Crowd)

Crowd cheers some more.

L123: How do you all feel about it though?

Bonnie: It's a blessing for us actually.

Freddy: Yes it was. One day, we paid off the house we lived in and figured out that we had enough money to last us a while, so we decided that it was time to leave Tom's and try to get an album together.

L123: Ah, were you sadly missed?

Chica: Some people missed us. We would go to Tom's every now and again to eat pizza and chat with those that we knew down there, to see what was up in there lives.

Foxy: Them childrens run everywhere though.

Audience chuckles a bit.

Foxy: I was kinda glad to leave that place.

L123: Aw, why?

Foxy: It wasn't a bad place to go, I'll be honest, but the children can be just so bad there. I'm a canine, so my ears are highly sensitive to sound. When we worked there, all I heard was screaming child after screaming child, some are crying because a kid won't let them have turns on the games, there's vomit here and there on the floor…

Crowd ews in disgust and Freddy "died" laughing on the couch, making some in the audience laugh too.

Freddy: Haha, I also remembered the many times they were allowed to touch the instruments.

Foxy: Grr, damn it Freddy. Haha I was trying not to remember that!

Freddy and Foxy have a laughing fit and the audience joined them.

Foxy: Ugh, Sometimes we let them touch and play with our instruments and...five minutes later, either drums or guitar are broken. They, they did replace our instruments when it happened, but everytime the children put their hands on them, I'm thinking to myself, "You little fuckers better not break my shit."

Freddy continues to laugh at Foxy's pain and the crowd chuckled a bit.

Foxy (giggles, looking at Freddy): I don't know why you're laughing, you little shit! You don't know what we feel. It's pure anger.

Audience chuckles.

L123: Wow...Lot of hostility coming from you, Foxy.

Foxy: Of course I would have it. Kids can't break a microphone.

Freddy: Hey, Foxy. I have a little song for ya. "You are my best friend, and I love you till the end. But please, could you stop it? We all know you can't sing shit."

L123 laughs loudly and Bonnie joins.

Bonnie: I-he-It's OK, Foxy. We still love you.

L123: OK, now let's talk about what really launched you guys to stardom! Listen to their first single from their debut album. (Plays music box)

Audience cheers as the song plays

"We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all aloneWe're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

[Chorus x2:]

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's Oh …"

Crowd sings along with the song.

Crowd cheers.

L123: That is the lead single from there debut album. It's Five Nights At Freddy's featuring The Living Tombstone! The Freddy Fazbear Band!

Freddy: Awe, thank you guys for singing along. It really warms my heart to hear that you know it and like it that much. And I'm sure it's also bring joy to The Living Tombstone, who helped work really hard on the song!

L123: Yes, and I must say, it's named after a very popluar game.

Freddy: Yes, we know. This song itself is based off of the game and just how terrible the situation in the game is.

L123: OK, Can you explain the origins of the FNAF song

Freddy: Well, we found out about the game first and we found it in a really strange way. We were continuing our songwriting, but out of nowhere, we started getting some more sums of money. And it was ours. We put it in the bank regularly and we now have about…$32,000 in the bank as of now.

L123: Ooh! That's a nice sum.

Freddy: It is, but what was bizarre about it was that people would start avoiding us, and we really didn't have a clue as to why. Then, a friend called us and told us to join him for a let's watch gaming session. We decided to check it out, since we didn't think much of scary games. The games that were coming out are just not up to par these days.

L123: I wouldn't really know, I don't play scary games. I don't like scary games

The Band: What?!

Audience cheers at this outburst, obviously supporting the bands side.

Freddy: You haven't played or watched a let's play of a scary game?

L123: No, I have. I'm talking about playing the scary games of today. I have watched some.

Chica: What are your favorites?

L123: FNAF series obviously, um...I've seen Hektor

Bonnie: Ooh, that's a good one

L123: Um I've also seen some of the silent hill gameplay too.

Foxy: Nice. Have you seen them all?

L123: No, not yet.

Foxy: You should. They're really good.

Chica: Do you have a favorite youtuber that let's plays?

L123: Um...I love Markiplier.

Audience cheers at the sound of the name.

Freddy: YES! Markimoo! He's a good one.

L123: Yes, he is. He's a heck of a cutie.

Audiences laughes

Freddy: Haha I don't think that's what she meant, lovemet.

L123: ...Well, you can't tell me you don't think he's cute

Freddy: I….gotta agree with you on that. (blushes)

Audience claps and woops at a very known fact.

L123: Of course you have to. He's one of the sexiest out there, next to Pewdiepie.

Audience laughs and claps and woops at that.

Bonnie: Oh! You like Pewdiepie, too?

L123: Of course. I'm a friggin bro! Hey, Pewds if you ever read this, PM me and see if I can haz you on the show! OK, now back to the subject. You were talking about a let's watch gaming session?

Freddy: Right. We decided that we had enough writing for the day at that time and it was time to rest a little bit, so we took his offer. We got there and there were popcorn bowls waiting there for us. We first assumed that it wasn't going to be that long, but when we saw the popcorn, that gave us the hint that we would be there for a little bit. And I'm glad you brought up Markiplier, since he was the very person we watched play that night. Every reaction he had, either we had the same or we were laughing at his. It was absolutely amazing.

L123: Do any of you have a favorite part?

Bonnie: When he sees my character, shrieks a bit while shutting the door, and just yells, "Son of a bitch with your creepy ass eyes! Can you not?"

Audience chuckles a bit while Freddy laughs out loud.

Freddy: Oh yes, do I remember that. Right after Mark said that, Bonnie looked at me and asked me if he really had creepy ass eyes and I just died there. I couldn't stop laughing.

Audience laughs a little harder from the sound of Freddy laughing.

Chica: Something I hated throughout the gameplay was that he always mistakened me for a duck. And a male one at that.

Bonnie: Yeah, that one was an interesting thing coming out of anyone's mouth.

L123: Oh, really?

Freddy: Yes, it was. Her name is Chica. This kinda explains that she is a girl and a chicken.

Chica: But, Freddy. That would also make me sound like I'm Mexican, and I'm not. Charolette would have been a better thing to say.

Freddy: Yeah, but no one knew your actual name till now. So, they couldn't have known that.

And the animatronics didn't help in that respect, since they are robots and don't have any other sounds when they scream in the game.

Chica: Oh! OK, I see what you mean.

L123: Are you guys signed anywhere yet?

Freddy: Yes, as of right now we are signed to Nintendo Records.

Audience claps and cheers for the band's accomplishment

L123: Very nice, that's a big label.

Freddy: Like the biggest. Only the very best are accepted there. It's fascinating that they would even have us there.

L123 pulls out a CD case and shows it to the audience.

L123: This is your most recent release, The Freddy Fazbear Band. I have listened to some of it already and I must say, I have never heard anything like it. I give it 5 of 5 Stars so far.

Audience claps and woops after hearing this opinion. The band thanks L123.

L123: No problem, I mean it has won you 6 awards after all. I highly recommend this band and this album. Some of the songs that are on here though… um, Five Nights At Freddy's featuring The Living Tombstone of course, which you guys heard earlier today if you didn't know what song that was already, um you also have This Machine, Open Up and Synthetic Agony featuring Muse Of Discord, Welcome To Freddy's featuring Madam Macabre, Costum Party, Kids, Eat That Up It's Good For You, and my personal favorite, Swiggity Swooty, I'm Coming For That Booty.

Audience start laughing at the unexpected silly title

L123: How did you get that as a song?

Freddy: Ask Foxy. He wrote it.

Foxy: Honestly, Freddy? Geez.

L123: Did you write it?

Foxy: Yes, I did write it. I don't know what I was thinking when I did. We were having a good time in the room we were in, making fun of some of the people that try too hard to be sexy but they actually looked ridiculous and then 'poof' I had an idea I wanted to write down.

L123: Now, can you say which awards you guys took home?

Bonnie: Um, Best New Artist, Best New Group, Best Band/Group, Song Of The Year for Five Nights At Freddy's, Most Viral Song for Five Nights At Freddy's, and Artist Of The Year.

Audience cheers for the band.

L123: Wow! That's a lot.

Chica: You're telling us.

Freddy: The last one was most definitely not something we expected to get nominated for, let alone think we'd win. We honestly though Mario would win it this year.

L123: How does it make you feel?

Freddy: …(turn to bandmates then back to L123)...Sane. (chuckles)

L123: ...Sane?

Freddy: Yeah, this just means we are going in the right direction. That all of our hard work is paying off.

L123: OK, now on to questions asked by fans!

jtbirdACC: How cool would it be to run into a wall and end up on the other side?

Freddy chuckles as his friends/bandmates look at him and the audience laughs lightly.

Freddy: Now who does that remind me of? (looks at Foxy)

Audience laughs lightly as Foxy figured out what he meant.

Foxy: Freddy, Really? Are you really going to call out all my faults, but not on Bonnie or Chica's?

L123: Do tell Foxy!

Foxy: OK, what happened was we threw Freddy a party for his 20th birthday one day, and...hehe, and we all got really drunk. We were having a good time and Freddy said, and I was drunk but not to the point where I wouldn't remember anything, Freddy said "Wodn it Be Cool to ruhn and jump throo that wahll." And I replied. "Hey Fredgy, I can due that!" He was like, "No you cahn't. Show meh." And I don't know why but something told me to go for it. I ran to the wall, but as soon as I hit it…(Foxy starts laughing, making everyone laugh with him.) ...I...I did a backflip, like I smack the wall and my head hit the floor, making me roll backwards, and I just laid there. (Foxy still laughing.) I...I was just "dead".

Everyone laughs harder from this strange story of Foxy.

L123: OK guys! This is it! Thank you guys so much for coming on the show. The stage now ready for you.

Freddy: Great!

L123: I'll give the outro while you guys get ready.

Audience cheers as the band went to go and setup

L123: OK! Again, thank you all for joining me on the third epsiode of hopefully endring series. This is a complete honor to be able to do something this big. And the best part of it is that none of this is really scripted, so you can be sure to get real answers from you favorite peoples or peoples that you will meet in the future on the show! We even get music here, and it seems that they are ready to play! OK, ladies and gentleman. The Freddy Fazbear Band!

Audience claps as Chica plays the beginning notes

Freddy quing Foxy's drumming: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3

Bonnie plays his guitar after Foxy starts

Freddy clears his throat as he sing into the mic.

"You would look a little better, don't you know, if you just wore less makeup? But it's hard to realize when you're sky-high, fighting off the spaceships. So you're drinking in your room."

Freddy and Chica: "To make it all go"

Freddy: "It didn't end to soon."

Freddy and Chica: "You've got the next one."

Freddy: "Your holding on too long."

Freddy and Chica: "You gotta let go."

Freddy: "Your other love is gone and you know."

Freddy and Bonnie: "It's too late, it's too late. You've got another one coming and it's gonna be the same." (2x)

Freddy: "I tried to find a quiet place that we could go to help you mak decisions, but I didn't find it easy to tell them apart with double vision. So you're drinking in your room."

Freddy and Chica: "To make it all go"

Freddy: "It didn't end to soon."

Freddy and Chica: "You've got the next one."

Freddy: "Your holding on too long."

Freddy and Chica: "You gotta let go."

Freddy: "Your other love is gone and you know."

Freddy and Bonnie: "It's too late, it's too late. You've got another one coming and it's gonna be the same." (3x) "It's too late, it's too late. You've got another one coming and it's gonna be the..."

Bonnie and Foxy play a little more as Freddy stood silent, shaking his head to the beat

Bonnie adds base as Foxy hits the drums

Bonnie and Foxy play guitar and drums epicly as Freddy sang some more.

Freddy: "Woh! OH! It's too late for you. Too late for you! O-woh! It's too late!"

Bonnie and Chica: It's not the same, it's not the same, it's not the same. You're gonna tell me that I'm right. You know you're gonna come back down. Find yourself where you are again.

Freddy: "Where you are again!"

Bonnie and Chica: "You didn't know, you didn't know, you didn't know. So don't pretend to start it now. It's not something you want to have. Now you know who you are again."

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica: "It's not the same, it's not the same, it's not the same. You're gonna tell me that I'm right. You know you're gonna come back down. Find yourself where you are again."

Song finishes and audience clap.

L123: That's it! The Freddy Fazbear Band! Go to www . scottgames . com to get the latest on FNAF the series. To keep up with FFB as a band, go to lovemet123 . deviantart . com or www . furaffinity user / lovemet123. Make sure to check out Five Nights At Freddy's on Steam or Youtube. Don't forget to listen to FFB's new album, The Freddy Fazbear Band, available now!

Good night!

"Eat That Up, It's Good For You" by Two Door Cinema Club

"Five Nights At Freddy's" by The Living Tombstone

* * *

><p>Guys, I'm still in school. I have not stopped this or others. Understand that it takes time for ideas to develop and even more time to put them down.<p> 


End file.
